Sing for love,Scream for joy
by Nickstar1991
Summary: Isshin wants his grandkiddies but what will he make ichigo do to get them SongFic Ichi X Ladies
1. Better With a sword

**NOT a song fic althoguh tehgre is a bit in it my second story plz enjoy xx**

* * *

It had been 3 months after the winter war Ichigo had gone full hollow and destroyed Aizen and Gin within minutes, after much rebuilding Soul Society was in piece, that was until Isshin and Kisuke had a bright idea! Since killing Aizen Ichigo has been Soul Society's hottest single and now the two evil shinigami decided that it was done of Ichigo moping around and now it was time for GRANDKIDDIES!

"Gooooooooooddddd Moooornnnninnnggg IIIIIIIIIIIchigooooooooooooo" Isshin cried as he flew out of his sons window

"Baka" was all Ichigo managed to say

"Ichigo my son it is time for you to have the joy of love, I'm sick of you moping around the house with no other interest all of your past girls are still interested and single you would be an idiot not to take advantage."

Isshin waited for a punch.

But it never came

"your right dad, mum wouldn't want me to be unhappy or lonely I will go out today and try to find a girlfriend."

"oh no my son me and Kisuke already have it planned, pack your bags were going to soul society."

this time the punch did come

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD U DO THT"

So with that done they travelled to Urahara's and took the Senkaimon gate to Soul Society once there they was greeted by a huge amount of the female crowd including Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Nemu, Nanoe and even Yourichi, in some world this would be a man's dream, in Ichigos this was his nightmare.

"awww Ichigo what's this I hear about you entering the karaoke tonight to impress the ladys"

"yeah you heard right Rangiku, my dad wants me to find a girlfriend so i can stop being lonely and stop moping around."

"aww little Ichii-kun looking for some girl to pluck his flower i see. Yourchi smirked at the latter part of the sentence."

The teasing didn't stop by them all except Orhime and Rukia, it was only made worse when Kūkaku and Nel decided to join in.

Ichigo thought he would be glad when the karaoke started, how wrong he was all the songs sung by the women were directed it at him for some self proclaimed love for him.(so were the men's although there's had a lot more venom in them XD)

Ichigo was glad it was over and just when he thought it was safe to go

"and now for the main event and the final act Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigos eyes widened in shock

"aww what's a matter Ichigo too scared in front of these gorgeous women"

Ichigo was going to react but instead had a better idea.

With a smirk on his face he walked up to the stage all the women waited in anticipation

"What song Kurosake-kun"

"shut up Hat 'N' Cloggs, Fameinfamy"

"Awww you are very evil Ichigo."

He smirked

"I know right"

I'm a preacher sweating in the pews,  
For the salvation I'm bringing you,  
I'm a salesmen selling hooks and plans,  
And myself making demands.

_"Wow he can sing really well" the ladies thought_

When I'm home alone I just dance by myself,  
And you pull my head so close volume goes without truth.  
Signing off,  
'I'm all right in bed but I'm better with a pen',  
The kid was all right but it went to his head.

_"Stunning looks, god like body, unbelievable power and now amazing singing voice is there anything this kid doesn't excel at" Rangiku said to the women  
_  
I am God's gift,  
Why would he bless me with,  
Such wit without a conscience equiped?  
I'm addicted to the way I feel when I think of you,  
"There's to much green to feel blue".

When I'm home alone I just can't stop myself,  
And you pull my head so close volume goes without truth.  
Signing off,  
'I'm all right in bed but I'm better with a pen',  
The kid was all right but it went to his head.

When I'm home alone I just can't stop myself,  
And you pull my head so close volume goes without truth.  
Signing off,  
'I'm all right in bed but I'm better with a pen',  
'I'm all right in bed but I'm better with a pen',  
'I'm all right in bed but I'm better with a pen',  
The kid was all right but it went to his head.

Ichigo finished with a smirk on his face. "maybe this would be fun after all"

As he left the room Kisuke popped up out of nowhere

"by the way ladies Ichigo Kurosaki is looking for a suitable girlfriend at the moment so if you are interested and have had contact with Ichigo before then come find me and i can arrange something"

He waited for answer but the women just sat there he smiled and walked out

"I'll be at the 12th division HQ if you need me"

"not bad Kurosaki-kun I have to admit"

"you really think people will come and talk to you"

Kisuke looked up through his hat

"oh yes I don't think you will have too much trouble finding dates Ichigo"

* * *

SOOOO what u think not bad right plz review means alot also there will be alot of good and funny dates so who knows who ichigo will end up with


	2. Hard Truths

**So here it is chapter 2 im gunna try and update my other 2 stories at the same time so check them out xx any ways plz review keep the love going.**

_**Previously**_

_"not bad Kurosaki-kun I have to admit"_

_"you really think people will come and talk to you"_

_Kisuke looked up through his hat_

_"oh yes I don't think you will have too much trouble finding dates Ichigo"_

It was late the next morning and Kisuke had set up the room ready for the hall, Ichigo would have to pick 7 women to choose to go on a date within 8 days and on the 9th choose one it was all a bit too much he thought then again it could be fun.

When Ichigo arrived at the building he saw hundreds of women waving and screaming and others throwing there panties. Ichigo went red instantly and Shunpo'd to the room where he was greeted by Kisuke.

"Well let's get this underway hey Kisuke"

To start off they went through the unseated officers and that cut down 98% of the applicants leaving just a few left. Even then there were some "interesting" applicants to two really stood out above the others

The first was Yachiru as she walked in she caught Ichigo off guard.

"Next" he bellowed

"Hi Icchi"

Ichigos eyes widened

"Whaat whaat are you doing here" he stammered looking around waiting for Kenpachi to appear.

"Im here to get you to marry me" She exclaimed happily

"But your just a kid and Kenpachi would kill me"

"Yeah but at least Ken-chan would have some fun"

Ichigo sweatdropped

"No thanks Yachiru" He hoped Kenpachi didn't hear this.

The other interesting applicant was none other than Lisa Yadōmaru

She walked in and got instantly on Ichigos nerve

"Hey hey good looking heard you looking for a lover!" She added a wink just to piss him off

"You have got to be kidding me"

"Eh whats wrong with me?"

"Get out of here you dirty pervert I don't want you anywhere near me." He was living up to his nickname giving by Mashiro

Lisa smirked but then faked a pout

"Fine I guess I'll have to find some other stallion nearby to tend to my needs"

A little bit away in the 8th division headquarters Shunsui Kyōraku sneezed

"Are you ok Shunsui"

"oh I'm just fine Jūshirō in fact I think my days about to get a lot better"

There first set of the few that was left was Kiyone Kotetsu, Ichigo thought she was cute and seemed sweet he didn't feel anything for her but he thought she deserved a chance on a date. She was joyed to say the least and thanked Ichigo and Kisuke.

Next up was Nanao Ise when Ichigo saw her he was immediately intimidated but as she talked about herself he saw she was soft yet a work a holic he wanted to know more so he decided to take her out on a date.

Kisuke made him choose the next two which was Rangiku Matsumoto and Yoruichi Shihōin despite his protests Kisuke had insisted he picked women with what he regarded as having "experience" Ichigo sighed he wasn't budging so he was accepted.

It was going well until Retsu Unohana entered the room as she walked over Ichigo looked to Kisuke who had somehow managed to get out of room quicker than anything he had ever seen.

"Hi Unohana-san"

"Hello Kurosaki-san I was wondering in a few moments my lieutenant will walk in here shortly and I would like you to take her on a date"

"i don't know Unoha.."

"Please could you Ichigo" she said in her menacing glare

"Yes that won't be a problem at all"

He panicked that was the scariest fucking thing he had ever seen in his life and he didn't want to relive it.

Next on his choice was Orihime she seemed a bit to happy but Ichigo let it pass and was glad that he would have someone to talk to that he knew.

Yet after all these Beautiful women there was one he missed the most Rukia Kuchiki he was about to finish up Kisuke had left earlier to tend to some "business". As he was leaving he saw a petite figure enter the room

"Hey is it ok if I apply?"

"Rukia" He was happy as hell to see her

"That's my name strawberry now gunna let in that list of yours with all these lovely women"

"Sure you can have the bottom slot"

WHACK! she kicked him in the shins

"Your lucky Nels not around that could of been painful for you as you did not show the proper way to talk to a lady"

"hehe save the best till last"

"Thats my strawberry."

"Hey what took you so long anyway"

_Flashback_

_Rukia sat down in the manor _

_Stupid strawberry why cant I forget about him._

_"Because you're in love Rukia" Sode no Shirayuki whispered_

_"NO IM NOT" Rukia exclaimed_

_"I am you Rukia I know what your heart tells you"_

_End Flashback_

"Yo midget you there"

"sorry zoned out for a bit"

"okkkkkk then ill see you in 7 days and with that he smiled and walked off"

"I guess your wrong Sode no Shirayuki"

"So why are you so excited and hot"

(music starts)

[Rukia:]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[Sode no Shirayuki:]

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

[Rukia:]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Sode no Shirayuki:]  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

[Rukia:]  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

[Sode no Shirayuki:]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

[Rukia:]  
WRONG: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Sode no Shirayuki:]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

[Rukia:]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

[Sode no Shirayuki:]  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

[Rukia:]  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

[Sode no Shirayuki:]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

[Rukia:]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

She smiled damn she hated when Sode no Shirayuki was right.

So the final list is:

1. Kiyone Kotetsu

2. Nanao Ise

3. Rangiku Matsumoto

4. Yoruichi Shihōin

Kotetsu

Inoue

Kuchiki


End file.
